


This Too, Shall Pass

by CharlieHiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Guardian Angel Gabriel, Guardian Angels, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHiddles/pseuds/CharlieHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You recently discover that your destiny is greater than you ever could have imagined, the only problem is that you're not exactly sure what it is. With help from your Guardian Angel Gabriel and your new friends team Free Will you intend to discover what you were handpicked by God to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We'll See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_geo_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_geo_girl/gifts).



> This fic was created after a_geo_girl inspired me to make a whole story, the first two chapters are drabbles so they're a little strange but the story should flow better after that. Its still a WIP so if you have suggestions feel free to mention them!

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, your panicked mantra did nothing for the utter horror racing through your veins. About six blocks ago you were able to dismiss the group of men following behind you as simply going in the same direction, but as you twisted and turned through the maze of alleys and back streets it was becoming harder to deny.

You were most definitely being followed.

There were about four bulky men, there was no way that you would be able to take them down. Now was the time for critical thinking, you stopped to evaluate. You had a pretty sharp pen in your small bag but nothing really useful. Damn, what were those self defense tips you reblogged on Tumblr? Something about shoving fingers in their eyeballs? Yeah that was gonna be very useful with their tremendous size. Great, you’re gonna die. No doubt about it, you’re gonna end up on the channel 7 news dead in a dumpster. Shit.

Oh wait, no.

Dammit, somewhere in the midst of your journey to the mind palace you walked your way into a dead end.

heh, a dead end. Oh the irony, because you know...you’re gonna die...ok, the comedic approach is not helping your transition from denial. Slowly turning around you attempt to casually walk past the large group.

“Good Evening.”

Good Evening?! What the hell was that?! You can’t help but chastise your idiotic greeting to the potential murderers that were stalking you.

“It is isn't it.” One of them smirks as you get closer, looking at them with a more critical eye you notice that you were correct in your assessment of their sheer size. They were all in well tailored suits and impeccably groomed, ok so probably not random thugs. Possibly mobsters, are they still around? Is that a thing? Oh hell.

“You fellas lost?” Fellas?! “Fellas”?! Actually death is beginning to sound pretty good right now, maybe you wont have to live on with the embarrassment that is rearing its ugly head in what's most likely to be your final moments.

The biggest one chuckles, turning to share a sadistic grin with his comrades before turning back to address you.

“Oh no love, we're right where we ought to be.” and as if your heart didn't already begin to beat out a samba when the brute and his merry bunch began to stalk towards you, the flashing of their normal eyes to entirely black was not entirely helpful in your quest to stay calm enough to fight back.

Your hand came up to the attackers nose, pushing with all your might you attempted to jam his nose into his brain, and for a brief moment when he recoiled with the force of your attack you thought that there might be hope for you yet. That was, of course, until he looked back up at you with blood streaming down his nose and a look of pure hatred in his eyes. A sudden realization hit you with all the force of a freight train.

This wasn't a personal issue.

Well now it was, and your attackers were very ready to show you just how they really felt, so it was no time to question why the group of well dressed alien things were sent out to find you. You barely had time to react when all of the sudden a freakishly large fist was coming out of nowhere and connecting with your skull.

Was that a ring? Yeah, probably, well judging by the pain scale of happy to frowny faces then yeah, probably.

You manage to get your eyes open quick enough to watch your decent into the pavement and your reflexes work fast enough to keep your head from the cool concrete. However the same courtesy was not paid to your knees and the scraped up skin of your palms. The swift kick to your ribs came next, effectively knocking the wind out of you and although you were no doctor the noise that your bone made could not be good. The momentum from the furious punting of your body brough your back straight into the uneven brick of the abandoned building behind you.

As they began to beat and kick you further into a state of unconsciousness you began to wonder why the hell they wanted to make sure that you suffered before just killing you, surely that was their endgame so why prolong the inevitable?

When the bright flash of light shined through your eyelids you couldn't help the shocked thought that flickered through your mind.

Heaven? It was real? How the hell did you get the invite?

Prying open your rapidly swelling eyelids for just a quick peek was absolutely excruciating, but so worth the effort.

There was a man, with fairly long chestnut hair, he was glowing and there were six golden wings protruding from his back. He was stunning, but there was something else about him, something so familiar. You watched him cut down each one of your attackers with a graceful strength and a small silver blade before he hurriedly glanced toward you and began to run.

The urge to see your savior was so strong but you couldn’t find the energy to open your eyes anymore, the cool hands running over your blood soaked face was enough comfort for the moment but when you felt arms sliding under your knees and back you began to wonder just what the hell this asshole planned to do with your dead body.

“(Y/n), please, oh (y/n) you have to stick with me. Let me get you somewhere safe please.”

And then darkness

…

These sheets are really tough, like proper tough. This is probably what they feel like in military boot camp.

Wait a minute

Sheets?

Ok, time to evaluate. You discover through process of elimination that you are in a bed, there are no monitors as far as you can tell so that knocks hospitals off the list.

Hang on...there’s mumbling coming from somewhere close. And some footsteps.

“You have to calm down.”  
“Calm down?! You want me to calm down while she’s in there beaten to a bloody pulp all because I wasn't there to keep her safe?!”  
“Yeah well she’s here now! Shes alive and safe and you got to her in time, pacing a hole in my damn floor isn't gonna change that!”  
“I must agree with Dean, Gabriel all we can do now is wait for (y/n) to awaken.”

Ok, so four men. Is that gonna become a recurring trope cause the last time you were alone with four men it didn't exactly end all that pleasantly.

Opening your eyes you begin to scan your surroundings, you’re in a small room with a vintage looking desk to your left, the only source of light being a lamp placed on the bedside table, the room is so devoid of any personal touches that the spartan theme makes you think your military guess might not actually be that far from the truth.

You begin an attempt to sit up in hopes of figuring out more about your location only to discover that the crack you heard during that first kick was infact not a good noise at all. With a sharp cry out you slam back into the bedding, once more doing your back no favors at all.

The door hinges squeak in violent protest at the disturbance caused by your winged savior entering into the room.

“(y/n) I’m so sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't have enough grace left to heal you, I wish I could help, tell me what you need.” He rushes to your side quite quickly due to the small size of the room, kneeling beside you he grasps your hand and you can’t explain why you feel such a familiarity and safety with this man that you can't ever remember meeting.

“Who,” you wince listening to the disturbing croak of your voice “Who are you, Where am I?” you finally manage to spit out after a process of trial and error. You almost regret your question when you see the fall in his expression and when he drops your hand back down onto the cool military sheets of the bed you immediately find yourself missing the contact. When his eyes meet yours again and you stare into the deep emotions barely concealed by those honey eyes that you're so sure have to be fake

“You don't remember me kiddo?” He says, interrupting your thoughts. There was something though, a flicker, a dream. You knew the golden eyes and mischievous grin, but those memories weren't real.

They couldn’t be.

Gabriel watched your expressions rapidly change as you attempted to remember just how you knew him, it hurt that you forgot about him but he could wait, and he would wait for you. However long you needed he would wait.

“You need to rest, I'll be here when you wake up I promise.” He winked, regaining some of himself after your conversation.

“Will you tell me everything that happened?” You ask, eager for answers but rapidly losing the battle for consciousness.

“We'll see.”


	2. Kicking Ass and Taking Names

You glanced around at the hall you stood in, it was bathed in a golden sort of glow, and very familiar. After a second of appraising the walls you realized just why it felt so familiar, this was the house you grew up in.

There were giggles coming from where you knew the living room would be, you followed them carefully attempting to sneakily remain unseen but not questioning your sudden appearance in your childhood home. It didn't seem like a very important detail to you. As you made your way to the end of the hall you saw a figure standing in the room.

It was him

The man with the golden eyes, his back was turned to you. What was he doing? It looked like a small playpen in front of him, he was partially hunched over it. There must have been a child in the pen because the incessant giggling only grew louder. Ok, why was he playing with a small child? Actually there was another much more important question nagging you, whose child was it?

"Gabwil!" You heard the toddler shriek as he hoisted her into the air.

Wait, you knew that face.

Well, you didn't exactly remember it, but you knew the slightly larger version quite well better than anyone else in the world. You were sure of it, without a doubt in your mind. It was you, as a child. You weren't actually in your old home, you were in a memory. You gave up all pretense of attempting to remain unseen and started to walk forward for a better view of the interaction you apparently had with your savior before he saved you.

"You should not be here Gabriel." Turning with enough speed to give yourself whiplash you saw a man standing there. He was tall, with dark hair and light eyes, and he looked almost regal.

"You should remove the rather large stick from your ass Michael." He plopped you onto his hip and the two of you managed to simultaneously bitch face him.

Ohhh, that's where you got that from then.

"You have no business being here, your tampering isn’t warranted until you receive express orders to interfere in the childs life. You know that she must be involved in a greater plan if you are her guardian."

You watched as Gabriel began to shuffle, looking down at you.

"She's fine, and I'm staying as long as I want to."

"What about when she gets older then? When she begins to tell people about the man that no one else can see, that visits her? When she passes the age where imaginary friends are aloud." Michael was clearly getting angry now, gesticulating and pacing. He wasn't in control of the situation and it bothered him. Little you began to cry in fear of the stranger who was bothering your angel.

Well that was quite a thought, huh you had a guardian angel, and not just any angel. You got Gabriel the Archangel Messenger of God.

Dammit, that meant that there was some scary things in your future.

“Hey its ok (y/n) don't cry sweetheart.” Gabriel murmured into your hair, holding you close. You admired the way he completely disregarded the irked glower of Michael. You had one tiny fist balled in his hair and the other thrown across his arm as he rocked you back and forth regaining your earlier calm.

“You are too close to the child, it is not your place brother.”

“You don't know anything! What if she needs me? I should be there for her anytime she needs me for anything.” Gabriel furiously whispered in response, turning his body to place him in between you and Michael almost as if he feared his brother would take you right out of his arms.

“You are going to change the course of her destiny, if you continue to meddle I will have your duties as guardian revoked and passed on.”

“You wouldn’t” The fear in Gabriel's eyes was heartbreaking as he glanced down at you, you wondered just how long he had stayed with you. Had he been there when you were an infant? When you were born? Perhaps even before then, had he followed your mother? Keeping the both of you safe as a part of his mission?

He loved you, that much was clear.

“I cannot allow you to keep visiting the child like this, you may resume care of your charge from a distance from now on.” Michael stated with an air of absolute certainty, he left no room for argument from Gabriel; who knew that Michael both had the ability and willingness to go through with his threats.

He placed your sleeping form down on in the pen, running his fingers down through your (y/h/c) hair one last time, your eyes lazily drooped open.

“Gabwil?” You cooed, reaching for his hand.

“I’m here, go to sleep.” he gently commanded, and you watched as he stood there holding you hand until the younger you finally dozed off. But he stayed, he looked almost as if he was trying to memorize every feature of your face, and as soon as he moved to leave you flashed somewhere else.

You were standing in the library you had frequented all throughout middle school. Glancing around for a moment you found the awkward 7th grade version of yourself perusing the shelves before an old man approached you.

You remembered him, Mr. Smith

He was the sweetest old man you’d ever met, he spoke to you one day when you came in and offered to help you find books for your history report. He had tutored you until your junior year of high school.

As you watched more carefully you began to notice something about Mr. Smith, he had swirling honey colored eyes. Strange eyes, and they were an awful lot like….. no…..no way, ok. Apparently Gabriel had gone against Michael’s orders and helped you anyway. You watched him sit at the table with you, explaining the history that correlated with world religions and chuckled at the irony that you could only ever understand now from your perspective.

The scene began to change again, your first semester of college. You knew what to expect now, and sure enough there you were, past you threw your last bags onto the small bed in your dorm and ran out into your hall to try and find someone with a charger for your outdated phone. You forgot to pack yours in your haste and apparently nobody in your building believed in holding on to their phones till they broke.

“Can I help you?” You remember thinking that he was a bit older than most of the other students in your building but it hadn’t bugged you because he offered you a seat in his room to lounge while you charged your phone and he conveniently had your favorite movie playing on his computer. A few minutes into it you noticed something that you hadn't that first time around.

The way he looked at you.

The absolute adoration in his gaze, you really didn't expect it to change all that much from when you were a toddler but it only grew stronger with each character he wormed his way into your life with. You knew there had to be more that these flashbacks weren't showing you. Perhaps the woman who gave you a pep talk on the bus once on your way to a job interview, or the off duty tow-truck driver who picked you and your prom date up after his car broke down on the side of the freeway.

You waited patiently to pop up in some new place only to be met with darkness, sluggishly blinking a few times you found yourself back in the real world. In a bed with military like sheets, lots of injuries and a beautiful archangel holding you hand.

“Gabriel.” You said, staring at him with all of your new found knowledge.

“You remember?” He asked, you nodded.

Then the most brilliant smile you’d ever seen appeared on his face as he leaned down partially to press a quick kiss to the back of your hand.

You were still stuck on your earlier question though, just how long had he been ‘your’ angel? How long had he been waiting for you. He either sensed your question coming or read your mind, and it wasn't really of much import at the moment but he answered you.

“Every angel destined to be a guardian has the names of their charges imprinted so deeply in their souls that they become a part of who that angel is. You've been gorilla glued to me since creation sweetheart.” he smirked, lacing your fingers together without really thinking about it.

“With all that near death experience stuff I guess Michael can't complain about you being around me anymore huh?” You joked, watching his face go grim for a moment before he shook it off and smiled at you.

“Just you and me against the world.”

“Kicking ass and taking names.”


	3. What Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need answers but you might just be left with more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is starting to go somewhere and I'm really excited about it, I wont be updating this frequently all the time but we'll see what happens.

You'd been with the Winchesters for a week before they finally started to contemplate why you were attacked. You were all sitting around a table in the bunker when Castiel finally asked.

“(y/n) what exactly happened to you before Gabriel got to the alley.”

“Um, well the demons,” Gabriel informed you of what the men really were a few days ago, “they followed me quite a few blocks, they seemed disconnected from the situation though. Like they were following orders.” You watched out of the corner of your eye as Dean, Sam, and Gabriel suddenly stopped the small things they were doing and gave you their full attention.

“I tried to attack one, he seemed to be the leader of their little group and once he got mad they all pitched in. I don't think their orders had anything to do with killing me though.”

“So someone pretty important wants you alive.” Dean summarized, “But the important question is who.”

“Do you think maybe Crowley?” Sam trailed off, unsure of his allegations but even more unsure of who else it could be.

“Well, theres always one way to find out.” 

“No absolutely not, you are not summoning that dick anywhere near (y/n) especially if theres even a chance that he could be the one after her.” Gabriel started to pace frantically perhaps realizing what you were going to say before you did.

“Why not, we need answers. He might have them.” you glanced around the table “besides I know that none of you would ever let anything happen to me. If you think its a good idea Dean, I trust you.” Those words set the boys into a newfound determination, Sam and Dean began compiling a list of everything they had and needed for the summoning spell while Cas went to start drawing a Devil’s Trap on the floor.

“You don't have to do this, its not safe, we can go somewhere for a while. Lay low, just the two of us” Gabriel pleaded with you, desperately trying to change your mind. However he also knew just how stubborn you could be when you set your heart on something.

“I need answers Gabriel, I can't just hide somewhere not knowing what's happening.” you watched as he kneeled down by your chair, taking your hand he nodded solemnly.

“I promised you anything, so I'll do anything. But if this looks like its going south at any point we're off to an unmapped island in the Bahamas. Deal?” you thought for a moment. If it looked bad you could probably just convince him later on that everything was going fine so this would probably just be a way to make him think he was in control and get him off your back about danger. Yeah, it seemed like a pretty good deal. 

“Deal.”

“Ok, we're all set over here when you two are ready.” Dean yelled from the other side of the room as he and Sam began summoning Crowley.

“Hello boys! Long time no summon, this might actually be a record!” you weren't sure what exactly you were picturing the King of Hell to look like but the fairly attractive, well dressed british man was definitely not it. He made a move to walk forward only to be stuck to the carpet Cas had drawn a Devil’s Trap on. “Really then? I thought we had moved past this! C’mon Squirrel you've got me on speed dial!”

“Yeah well, excuse me if we have some trouble trusting you. We have questions and you’re gonna give us answers.” Dean turned into an interrogator with a frightening ease, there had to be a story behind that but it wasn’t the time to think about Dean’s past.

 

“I'm assuming its got something to do with giraffes big brother and his gal pal over there then?” He crossed his arms and threw a sassy glance in your direction. “Hello darling, welcome to this weeks episode of I’M SURROUNDED BY MORONS!” 

You grew slightly annoyed when Gabriel shoved you further behind him, peeking over his shoulder you watched the exchange between Crowley and the Winchesters with heightened interest. 

“What were you doing sending your boy toys to snatch (y/n)!” Dean growled

“I didn't send anybody! Why? Is she important? Should I?” 

“Cut the crap! We know she was followed by demons! What do you want with her?!” Sam joined in on the chaos.

“How many?” Crowley suddenly grew quieter. 

“What does it matter you're avoi-”

“HOW MANY!?” He yelled furiously, you stepped forward dodging Gabriels seeking arms.

“There were four of them.” You said, watching the thoughtful expressions fly across his face as he began to connect the dots.

“Were they wearing anything distinguishable? Something strange that would help you pick them out in a crowd? A tie pin? Cufflinks? A ring?” Thinking back to that night with as much detail as you possibly could you began to describe the men to Crowley.

“Um, they were all wearing really nice suits,” Then you remembered, when that first fist connected with your head. “Rings, they had rings.”

“Good, keep going. Do you remember anything about them?” Somewhere in the back of your mind you realized that the rest of the overprotective men in the room were being terribly quiet and patient and that should have worried you but you were too busy trying to remember what the rings looked like.

Silver, they were silver. With some kind of stone it them, it was blue but almost iridescent like the blue was swirling inside you realized suddenly picturing the men, it was odd. You didn't remember noticing any of this when the attack was happening but now you could see it so clearly, the rings were so mesmerizing. You wished that you could touch them, inadvertently you reached out to grasp it and as soon as your fingers made contact you were thrown roughly back into reality. 

Gasping wildly you realized that you were on the floor, when did you get on the floor?

“(y/n)? Hey, look at me. Are you ok? You were out for a while there.” Gabriels hands were everywhere, making sure that you weren't injured and while you were quite grateful all you could think was that you needed to tell Crowley.

“Crowley!” You struggled to sit up finding him sitting at the table with a glass of some amber liquid. Shoving out of Gabriels grasp you walked toward the table and shoved some books out of the way grabbing paper and a pencil and sketching out the ring in incredible detail.

It was actually very strange, you dabbled in drawing sure, but your hands were moving on their own accord making a drawing that was amazingly realistic. It was more than you ever could have been able to do.

“It was silver, and the stone looked like it was moving.” 

You watched Crowley’s eyes dance across the page before they slowly ascended to you. He gazed at your face for a while, a searching look in his eyes as if staring at you long enough would answer all of his questions.

“What are you?”


	4. Dammit its Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a_geo_girl, so to your first point I figured like most of the Winchester cohorts people don't really kick up too much of a fuss when folks go missing. Naw, just kidding. Well I'm trying to keep this story as vague as possible and since I'm not really gonna bring family/friends into it lets just assume they put ya down in the paper as the last in a string of serial killings and everyone was really upset, there was a memorial. It was beautiful. As to the rest of your points...wellllll, we'll just have to see where things go. ;) *strategically placed winky face*
> 
> (nice LOTR reference tho)

“What are you?” Your heart started rapidly beating out a samba in an attempt to escape your chest at Crowleys unsettling words.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Gabriel finally interrupted, scaring you even more with his rage.

“I've had quite a few demons running out of hell and seeking new forms of employment! Capisce!” He stood, pacing slowly in deep thought. “I've sent plenty of scouts out, trying to figure them out, all I have is that they wear stones like that on to identify themselves, they travel in even numbers at all times, and they're working for someone upstairs.”

“An angel?” Cas asked, turning slightly with questioning eyes at Gabriel, each one deeply contemplating which one of their brothers or sisters could be in charge of a small army of demons. Well other than the obvious choice.

“No, a terribly agitated chicken! Do you know of anyone else currently taking up residence in heaven, giraffe?” Walking forward he grabbed your drawing off the table folding it up and putting it in his pocket. “I'll send more scouts out, see what they can hear. Moose, squirrel I'll sext you if I find anything.”

And then he was gone.

The bunker stayed silent for the rest of the night, none of you really felt like trying to lighten the mood. 

“You look awful.” Dean finally broke the silence later on, looking on as you sat on an armchair flipping through a tome on werewolves. “Get some rest, I think you're gonna need it.”

You nodded, getting up and pressing a kiss to his cheek before you trudged through the hallways finding your way to the room that the boys had deemed yours. You haphazardly went through your routine, the only thing on your mind being sleep.

Your mind was blissfully blank when your head finally hit the pillow, and somewhere in the back of your mind you knew that it wouldn't stay that way.

Opening your eyes you glanced at your surroundings, it was a creepy rusty warehouse of sorts. You were chained to a metal chair and there was a table full of various torture devices left in front of you, most likely for intimidation.

It was working.

You were filled with a sinking dread and a fear that was very nearly tangible. But you weren't afraid for yourself, who were you afraid for?

The door slammed open

There was a man, his face was in the shadows, he laughed at you. It was menacing, the fear grew stronger, he was going to hurt someone.

Who was he going to hurt?!

He grabbed a dagger, and brought it down slicing down your chest.

You screamed.

"(Y/n)!(y/n)! Hey wake up, it's ok! You're ok, I'm here." Gabriel was holding you, there was no man. You were in your bed in the bunker, going through a quick mental checklist to reassure yourself that everything was ok.

You didn't even notice the tears until he started wiping them away, it only made you cry harder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He murmured, and you nod slightly. You were reluctant to share you dream, it felt like the dream was something private. But you couldn't keep secrets from him.

"I was chained to a chair, In some kind of warehouse. There was a man and he was gonna hurt" you paused, who was he gonna hurt? You still don't know. It was someone you cared about, someone you loved. "I don't know."

"It's ok, it was just a dream." He slid off your bed and pulled your blankets back over you, somewhere in the back of your mind you realized that you were only in shorts and a tank top but you absolutely couldn't find the will to care. "Go back to sleep." He moved to walk away and you grabbed his arm without even thinking.

"Don't go." Damn, where did that come from? "I'm sorry, I just. Please, don't go." Did you just whimper? You didn't want to look so weak in front of him, you wanted him to think you were strong. That you could handle all of the shit that was most likely about to hit the fan at full speed. But here you were tired, afraid and you just wanted to cuddle your angel.

"Ok, I'll be right here." He tried to pull away, this time in the direction of the desk on the opposite side of your room. With all the might of Sam that you could muster you bitch faced him and tugged him down beside you.

He went stiff as a board.

There was an archangel planking in your bed. You couldn't help but laugh a bit as you wrapped one of his arms around your waist and resting your head on his shoulder you grinned in triumph when he began to relax, and slowly with the help of his fingers rhythmically dragging through your hair you fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was when you woke up in the morning that you realized that something had changed between the two of you.

"Good morning sunshine!" He grinned pecking you on the nose and jumping out of bed. "Hurry up and get ready. We're doing something fun today!" He announced loudly practically dragging you out of your room.

"Wait! Hang on a minute! I'm not even wearing pants! Let me get dressed and we'll do whatever you want!" You said laughing at his childish dance around the room at being told to slow down. "Well, not whatever you want." You clarified. Not wanting him to find an overly convenient loophole that would end up getting you in a precarious situation.

"Fine." He said plopping himself on the corner of your bed and looking expectantly at you, in an excellent impression of a Labrador.

"I know I'm cute but could you manage to tear your eyes away from me for just a moment to go get ready." He chuckled, deeply enjoying the way your cheeks changed color so quickly with just a few words and so little effort on his part. When you got to the bathroom door you stuck your tongue out at him before shutting it and going through your morning routine as if it was an Olympic race.

"Ok!" You announced making your way to the duffle of clothes Gabriel had collected for you thrown in the corner of the room. "Get out I'm changing."

"Oh go right on ahead, I don't mind at all." He commented, laughing when you tossed a boot in his direction "Fine I'm leaving! Dress comfortably!"

It took you about ten minutes to root around and mess with your outfit till you were absolutely pleased. Making your way to the library, where you figured Gabriel would be waiting, you managed to catch the end of a very interesting conversation.

"So you slept together, but you didn't 'sleep' together?" 

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Yeah, but to be totally honest the look on your face when you walked out of her room was not the look that someone gets after a good nights sleep."

"Are you suggesting that Gabriel and (y/n) had intercourse last night?"

"Yes Cas where have you been?"

"Right here, since you told Gabriel to join you at the table. I didn't leave."

"Oh my god."

You couldn't help but grin as you thought  
"These are my boys, this is my life, and dammit its perfect.”


End file.
